Blood Temptation
by SoulCaliburess
Summary: Two girls, one target, little chance of survival... Xiaoyu's life turns around when she finds herself caught into another web. Can she escape, or would she need a girl to help her break free... Based on Tekken: Blood Vengeance. MAY turn into a XiaoXAlisa.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hello! I'm back! :D This story is based on the new CG animated movie, Tekken: Blood Vengeance. After watching the movie, I felt that Namco was hinting at a certain pairing of Xiao and Alisa. I'm not a particular fan of yuri, yet I'm not wholly against the concept either, and the movie had given me an influence. These two are really cute together! _

_This was originally written to help cure my writer's block I was having at the moment with my other Tekken fanfic, A Drop Of Vengeance, but after I realised this had the potential to be a fanfic too! So here it is, my version of Tekken: Blood Vengeance- Blood Temptation! _

_I do not own Tekken nor Tekken: Blood Vengeance. If only we all did..._

That one day changed my life; a seemingly ordinary day to school, turned into the day I transferred schools, assigned to be an undercover spy for G Corporation unwillingly and to track down a boy, which the most murderous, emotionless men were after too… And one of those men was my friend.

Sometimes you have to follow your own instincts, and not people's orders. Sometimes it was the only option to survive. And I learnt that the hard way.

Of course, I met another girl who shares the same feelings as me. She was also working undercover; however she was working on the other side... Despite this, an unlikely friendship blossomed, and now we are closer than we had anticipated.

To break bonds you once had, only means you find new bonds which are even better.

What once was a simple day to school had changed my life forever. To think all of this happened because I was seven seconds late…


	2. Unexpected Events

_A/N: Just a quick note from me! The __chapters in this story are going to be a lot shorter in comparison to my other stories, due to the fact that I'm pressed for time lately, and it is easier to write many short chapters in a short amount of time then a longer chapter. Its a little more content for you guys, so enjoy! And please R&R, it really inspires me to run the extra mile for you to ensure my story reaches its full potential :D_

Xiaoyu glanced at her phone, checking her target's identity once more, in a slight daze. Why could she be possibly tracking this boy, and what will it benefit Anna and everyone back at G Corporation? Nonetheless, she resumed her mission. She was only a nineteen year old girl; why does she, out of all people, have to be assigned as a spy? Sighing, Xiaoyu contemplated about her target.

"How am I supposed to find him…? It's not like the answer will be just around the corner…"

As if by coincidence, Xiaoyu found herself on the floor, along with another girl, who had collided into her by accident. Xiaoyu shook her head, about to protest, before she noticed who she was talking to…

Her hair was split into two different, exotic hairstyles: one side had bubblegum pink hair twirled effortlessly into natural curls, the other side having a completely straight, cherry red bob cut, with a flowery hairclip attached to it. Her jade green eyes matched her pale face and rosy cheeks, her eyelashes short yet feminine. Her attire contrasted from her innocent face; she wore a white collar emblazoned with a dark blue rose, holding four thin, string-like pieces of fabric, which was holding her dress up. The body of the dress just about covered her bare essentials, pink and purple fabric cascading in between each other, complete with intricate silver work, tied by a white, rose-embellished belt, the dress fanning out behind her, the frontal view covered by tight black shorts. On her right arm, was a purple, arm length sleeve, which puffs out slightly on her shoulder, whilst the left arm's sleeve lacked puffiness, and was unattached to the dress, acting like an arm length glove. On top of these, she wore white hand gloves, concealing her delicate hands, along with matching ankle boots, in which she wore over black stockings, her left stocking held up by her shorts.

After a moment, the girl leaped up suddenly, dusting her shorts, whilst Xiaoyu raised herself up, her facial expression curious, yet suspicious. The girl tucked a strand of her hair back shyly, instantly looking down at Xiaoyu's feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry, please excuse me…" She mumbled, before quickly running down the path Xiaoyu had just come down.

Xiaoyu was about to call after her, but stopped herself before she did. She needed to focus on the task at hand… but she couldn't help but wonder what that girl was doing in the first place… For a start, she wasn't wearing a uniform. Her peculiar attire wasn't the norm, even around this part of Japan, let alone the school.

Shaking her head, Xiaoyu restarted her route to find the target's location. Anna had provided her with a phone, which conveniently pinpoints the target's exact location. Although, Xiaoyu was starting to get suspicious about the whole situation… there had to be a reason why as to she was chosen to track him; not to mention the fact he looks like a normal guy.

After a few minutes, Xiaoyu arrives in an open, court like area, outside a building named 'Science and Research Department'. The courtyard was vast, with surrounding trees shadowing pale benches which were dotted about the outskirts, the dusty ground in which she stood on a bright, terracotta orange.

Xiaoyu's GPS system started to beep the closer she approached the science department, although there didn't seem to be any access to the building.

"Hmm… he has to be here somewhere…" Xiaoyu held her finger to her lip in thought; her eyes remained focused on the area in which the target was pinpointed on the map. She was standing exactly where he should be…

Sudden gasps from the few students in the courtyard caught her attention, and within milliseconds, Xiaoyu's eyes shot up towards the pale blue skies, her view of the sun blocked by a silhouette of a teenage boy, free falling directly above her…

Xiaoyu dropped the phone onto the floor carelessly, instantly leaping onto a tree about a metre to the left of her, using her feet to spring herself towards the falling boy, catapulting herself at precisely the right moment to grab his back with her hands, breaking his fall as she placed him swiftly onto the ground face on, suffering for the fall herself as she tumbled over him, coating herself in the orangey dust on the ground.

She gained a few scrapes and a bruise here and there, but none the less she had saved him, and that was what mattered. Why would he throw himself off the building like that? Was it accidental, or worse, forced?

"What do you think you were doing? You could have killed yourself!" Xiaoyu scolded him in a considerate manner, whilst she took the opportunity to recognize the person she was saving.

The teenage boy had a tall posture, wearing a simple uniform consisting of a pale blue, short sleeved shirt, blending in with the sky behind him, and plain, grey trousers with pockets, in which he put his hands into casually. His dark blonde, dusky hair swooped over his forehead in a fringe, just about revealing his light brown eyes, which were coldly staring at her…

"That was intentional." His mildly deep voice growled, before he sauntered off, leaving Xiaoyu ridiculed on the floor.


	3. The Girl with the Pink Hair

_A/N : Hi everyone! Sorry for the late-ish update, my interent failed to co-operate! So, as compansation for you guys, I have written not 1, not 2, but 3 chapters in my absence! You can thank me via a review ;D Oh, and I still don't own Tekken._

Xiaoyu shook her head disapprovingly, rising from where she was left sitting after the older boy had disrespectfully abandoned her. Swiping her skirt, Xiaoyu gazed back up where she last saw him fell, glancing up the building in which he had fallen from. The rays of sunlight half blinded her, however she just about made out another person's figure. Xiaoyu stepped back away from the light to reveal a familiar face: the pink haired girl she had bumped into earlier. The girl tilted her head to the side in confusion, creating even more inquisitiveness for Xiaoyu. Who was she exactly?

This was a good time to find out.

Xiaoyu crept round the back of the building to find an iron staircase leading to the flat rooftops, where the pink haired girl was patiently waiting, her elbows leaning against the railings built to prevent people from falling, despite this very building being the one used by the target to attempt to kill himself.

The Chinese girl scratched the back of her head nervously. She didn't know how to start; she wasn't usually like this…

"Ur… Hello." Xiaoyu smiled awkwardly as she edged closer to the peculiar girl. The girl didn't turn around to witness her shyness, but continued to stare blankly at the rest of the school below her.

"That was the second time he had done that this week." The strange girl mumbled quietly, her voice fairly high pitched and feminine, her tone pure and almost innocent sounding. Xiaoyu mustered up the courage to stand next to her, leaning against the railings in a similar fashion as her, listening carefully to what the girl had to say.

The girl now twisted her head to face Xiaoyu, her face now in full view. Xiaoyu silently gasped as she examined the girl's face. Her face was perfect, from her button nose to her small, pale lips. However, it was her eyes which stunned Xiaoyu the most; the girl's eyes were almost illuminating, the soft glow of jade green reflected into Xiaoyu's own milky brown eyes. The two stared into each other's eyes with a mixture of perplexity and curiosity, oblivious to how long they were holding their gaze.

Becoming aware of this, Xiaoyu looked away suddenly, out towards the school grounds once more, thinking of a topic to forget about that strange moment.

"I'm new here." Xiaoyu began, her cheery tone draining as she uttered her words. After a moment, Xiaoyu faced the girl once more, asking her the question: "Are you new here too?"

Unlike Xiaoyu, the girl was far less hesitant than she was. "Yes, I was transferred here last week. My name is Alisa." Alisa stuck out her gloved hand, gesturing Xiaoyu to shake it. Shakily, Xiaoyu reached for her hand, grasping it lightly, taking her time to run her fingers across her silky white glove, before firmly shaking it.

"Ling Xiaoyu. Nice to meet you, Alisa." Xiaoyu nodded, her friendly confidence now returned. Alisa… Xiaoyu echoed the name in her head. It has a nice ring to it…

Alisa faced out towards the distance once more, unaware that she didn't let go of Xiaoyu's hand. Xiaoyu noticed, but however she didn't complain: something, an instinct, made her hold on. Alisa smiled, letting her hand slip away discretely.

Xiaoyu glanced over in Alisa's direction too suddenly for her own liking. "Do you know anything about Shin Kamiya?"

Alisa's green eyes widened a little at the question. "Well, not yet, no…"

Xiaoyu tilted her head slightly in questioning. 'Not yet'? Was she intending to investigate into Shin as well? Possibly. Although Xiaoyu was doubtful that both Alisa and Xiaoyu had the same intention of chasing after Shin. At least that was what she suspected…


	4. A Certain Mr Lee

"Tell me, is that spelled with a 'y' and a 'u'?"  
>"Ur… yes, but…"<p>

"Excellent!"

After Xiaoyu's meeting with her new friend, Alisa, Xiaoyu had to head off to her class, located in room 59. However, when she arrived, no other students were standing outside. Assuming she was early, Xiaoyu waited outside the deserted room, until a vibrant looking man in a white suit and silvery hair waltzed down the corridor in her direction.

"Ah, hello, do come in." the man gestured Xiaoyu to follow him into the classroom. The classroom was lined with computer monitors, each monitor sitting on an individual desk. Xiaoyu awkwardly stood on the right hand side of the teacher's desk, nearest to the windows overlooking the rest of the school grounds.

The man continued to talk absent-mindedly to Xiaoyu: "My name is Mr Chaolan, Mr Lee, as you please."

Xiaoyu tried to interrupt him; "Hello, Mr Lee, but if you don't mind me asking-"

"Now, you are Miss Xiaoyu Ling, am I correct?"

"I prefer to call myself Ling Xiaoyu, but…"

"Now tell me, is that spelt with a y and a u?" Mr Lee babbled without paying much attention to what she was saying.

"Ur, yes, but…"

"Excellent! Now please take a seat right over there!" Lee pointed vaguely at the back of the classroom, yet Xiaoyu was unclear where he meant.

"Um… where, exactly?"

"Anywhere. Just pick whatever seat is available." Lee dismissed her with a wave-like motion of his hand. At this point, Xiaoyu got a little fed up with Lee, so was firm with her reply:

"But sir. All of the seats are available." Xiaoyu glanced around. Every single seat was vacant. She felt that she needed to make that obvious; it was as if he hadn't a clue she was the only person in the class. Lee's face dropped his cheerful expression, replacing it with a blank one.

"Well, all of the students are preparing for the upcoming festival…" Finally, Lee started to make sense! However, that moment of sense soon faded as he continued to speak. "Well, I suppose they'll come tomorrow. Now, if you can take your seat, please." Mr Chaolan pointed vaguely at the seats once again as Xiaoyu heavily sighed, in defeat.

"Aww… c'mon." Xiaoyu groaned silently. She wondered how Mr Chaolan was even qualified to teach in the first place, with his laidback attitude towards students' attendance. He didn't even care about the fact no one came to class! Wow… international schools are easy… Xiaoyu thought to herself.


	5. Warnings and BreakIns

The school day was at an end, and Ling Xiaoyu was seen heading back to the dormitories, her lightweight bag slung casually over her shoulder. A lot had happened that day. Since the other students was preparing for the school festival, Lee kindly, yet reluctantly, let Xiaoyu go, in assumption that she will contribute towards the festival too. However, Xiaoyu had more important things on her mind; it was the minor events which she paid attention to the most.

Of course, there was the event in which Shin Kamiya threw himself of a building in attempt to kill himself, but to Xiaoyu, that was the norm. What was really on her mind was the moment she met that peculiar girl, Alisa. Xiaoyu couldn't help but wonder: was she on the same mission as her?

Xiaoyu didn't see Alisa anywhere since they talked on the rooftop of the science research department. The Chinese native girl was searching for the pink haired girl all day, but tried as she must, Xiaoyu couldn't find a trace of her. Where could she be?

The sound of muted vibrating was heard emanating from Xiaoyu's bag. Hurling it off of her shoulder and onto a nearby bench, Xiaoyu fished the phone out from the bottom of the bag, to find Anna's face illuminated on the screen. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Xiaoyu held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello…?" Xiaoyu mumbled in a squeak, clearing her throat soon after. A grumble was heard from the end of the phone.

"I see you haven't made much progress in retrieving further information on Shin Kamiya."

Xiaoyu stammered, "How did you know that…!"

"And you seemed to have made a new friend at school today, didn't you…?" Anna taunted, her tone vaguely menacing. "You need to stay focused." Anna snarled through the phone, "Or you will know what will become of you if you don't."

Xiaoyu nodded, ignoring the fact Anna can't see her nodding.

"Remember who I work for, and remember what position that puts you in, Xiaoyu Ling." Anna concluded sternly, before hanging up the phone swiftly.

Xiaoyu hid the phone underneath the pile of books tossed about in her bag, zipping it up once again, before half sprinting across the school grounds back to the dormitories. She needed to get her priorities straight; who knew what Anna could do to her and those close to her…

The young nineteen year old scampered silently over the dusty terracotta grounds, which were abandoned by students, towards not the girls' dormitories, but the boys' dormitories. If she were to find any information from Shin, she needed to find it when prying eyes weren't watching her; during the most vulnerable time: whilst Shin was asleep.

Entering the block as quietly as she could, Xiaoyu glanced forwards, her eyes locked onto the elevator. Creeping up to it, Xiaoyu pulled out her phone once more in order to find Shin's dormitory room number. Almost hesitantly, Xiaoyu pressed the elevator button to go up, the elevator doors drawing open, allowing Xiaoyu in. She hastily jabbed the button inside the elevator to go up to the fifth floor, in order to hide herself from anyone who happened to be walking along the ground corridor at that moment.

Xiaoyu blew up her cheeks lightly in relief, taking the time to fix her skirt and shirt, which both has creased in her haste. Pulling her skirt up a little in a collected manner, Xiaoyu waltzed out of the elevator with her posture upright. Glancing from left to right, Xiaoyu bounded down the left corridor, pausing outside room 78; Shin's room.

Using her common sense a little, Xiaoyu held her ear to the door, listening for any sign of activity, before swinging her leg down onto the door, breaking the lock which held the door shut, along with the handle itself. Unaware of what to do, Xiaoyu picked up the evidence and hid the pieces of metal in a plant pot near to the dormitory.

Xiaoyu looked around, seeing if anyone had heard her minor break in, before she nudged open the door with one finger, the door swinging open with a droned creak. She slipped out a pocket torch, switching it on, the thin beam of light just about illuminating the room enough for her to make out what was there.

It wasn't until she crept further into the room when she heard the sound of running water, at a constant speed. He must be taking a shower… Xiaoyu thought, bringing her hand to her face in attempt to think of a plan B.

Xiaoyu rushed to grab whatever she could from Shin's desk, mainly photo frames of some sort, stuffing them into her bag, before preparing to pelt out of the room.

However, as she did, she collided head first into something; that of a petite woman's body now underneath her. Xiaoyu's gaze met the girl, both of Xiaoyu's hand either side of the girl's head, her fingers entwined with her silky pink hair…

"Alisa! What are you doing here?"


End file.
